new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalind Rodriguez
Personality Headstrong, vibrant, passionate, impatient, honest. Rosie grew up in the projects where community and family were indistinguishable, and where, for the most part, the earlier generations did their best to lift up their children. She takes that philosophy to heart, endeavoring to lift up those around her so everyone can succeed together. Likewise, she is quick to jump to the defense of the same, suffering little in the way of threats to those she loves. In the end, Rosie just wants to live, her impatience fueled by obstacles to that journey and woe to those who set it aflame. History Rosie is a Nuyorican from the Brooklyn projects, steeped in the traditions and language of that community. She very early discovered how to be her most authentic self, fusing her geeky and Millennial loves along with her Brooklyn and Nuyorican influences to invent something uniquely her. She worked odd jobs and saved up for her own computer, largely taught herself how to build electronics from scratch, and later joined a hacker collective to do some white-hat good. All this, and she still managed to go live and be loved, exploring, dancing, and generally being her own bright star. She is a member of the Random Interrupts camp. Sheet Backgrounds *'Ancestors': Having heard a handful of voices in her head all of her life, it was through their occasional guidance that Rosie was able to discover herself so early. It is also from them that comes such a hatred for vampires. *'Resources': Rosie maintains a stable income through occasional odd technical and computer jobs (via Ishmael, usually) or acting as Liya's personal assistant. Specialties Talents *'Streewise (Underserved Communities)': Given her history, Rosie knows how to navigate these communities. Skills *'Craft (Mechanical Repair)': Rosie has been building and repairing mechanical and electronic devices all of her life. Knowledges *'Computers (Hacking)': Rosie was once in a hacker collective. *'Technology (Computers)': Computers are Rosie's bread and butter specialty. Merits & Flaws Merits *'Computer Aptitude': You are familiar with and talented in the uses of computer equipment. All rolls involving computers (hardware, software, or operations) are at –2 difficulty for you. *'Mechanical Aptitude': You are naturally adept with all kinds of mechanical devices (note that this aptitude does not extend to electronic devices, such as computers, or anything that does not work predominantly through moving parts). The difficulties of all dice rolls to understand, repair, or operate any kind of mechanical device are reduced by 2. However, this Merit does not help you drive any sort of vehicle; once you’re behind the wheel, you’re on your own. *'Untamable': You are a wild soul who has never bent to the leash. You are immune to vampiric Domination (but not emotional manipulations via Presence) and these Gifts will not work on you: Roll Over, Obedience, and Mastery. Flaws *'Impatient': Rosie has little impatience for those who get in the way of her goals. -- You have no patience for standing around and waiting. Now is the time for action. Make a Willpower roll (difficulty 6) any time you try to wait rather than act immediately. Failure means you’re off to tackle what’s got to be done, on your own if necessary. *'Intolerance': Rosie has an irrational distate for those who actively act against underserved communities. You gain a +2 difficulty on all dice rolls involving the focus of your intolerance. *'Foe From the Past': In a time where Rosie was still trying to prove herself as a Garou, she was part of a noted massacre of Vampires, particularly Nosferatu and Jamie's sire. Surviving Nosferatu from that battle would very much like to see those involved killed, including her. *'Hatred': Rosie has a furious hatred of vampires because of what they did to her Ancestors, who whisper to her their atrocities. Certain types of people or situations arouse an uncontrollable and irrational hatred in you, causing you to make a frenzy roll whenever you confront the object or objects of your hatred. Furthermore, you actively look for opportunities to wreak destruction on your chosen targets. You should choose your nemesis carefully, since the Flaw can affect your relationship with your pack or sept, and can get in the way of your duties as a Garou. Relationships *Jam Jam: "It was so good to see them again!" *Cerri "She's really kind of creepy, but still pretty nice." Gallery File:Rosie2.png File:Rosie3.jpg File:Rosie4.png Category:NPCs Category:Shifters